


Pensieri di una notte di luna nuova

by Riry_mar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_mar/pseuds/Riry_mar
Summary: SPIRATA ALL'EPISODIO 15 DI YASHAHIMECap 1: mentre sta partorendo, Rin viene travolta da una serie di pensieri e ricordiCap 2: I pensieri di Sesshomaru
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 9





	1. I pensieri di Rin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Thoughts of a new moon night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533290) by [Riry_mar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_mar/pseuds/Riry_mar)



Era una notte di luna nuova, calma e serena per alcuni ma impegnativa per me. Nei mesi precedenti avevo immaginato a come poteva essere, a cosa si provava e soprattutto se faceva veramente così male. Certo, io avevo assistito numerose volte e già i miei occhi di bambina ne avevano percepito lo sforzo immane che ci voleva.  
Mentre tutti dormivano tranquilli a Musashi io affrontavo "la mia notte": i nostri figli stavano per nascere. Avevo un dolore terribile nel basso ventre, sudavo e stringevo con tutta la forza che avevo il futon sotto di me, mentre Kagome mi asciugava la fronte e mi tranquillizzava al meglio che poteva.

"Spingi Rin, forza, ancora un altro po"

Mi sentivo dire, pensavo che a furia di spingere mi sarei strappata da qualche parte. Provavo di tutto in quel momento ansia, paura, gioia, ero travolta da un mix di emozioni. Dovevo tener duro, tra un po' li avrei conosciuti, quei bambini tanto desiderati e che sognavo già prima di sposarmi.

Tra un respiro e l'altro, mi venne in mente di quando Sesshomaru mi portò a visitare la nostra nuova casa, enorme e bellissima poco lontana dal villaggio di Musashi. Non era ancora pronta ma lo sarebbe stato di sicuro per il nostro matrimonio, fissato tra due settimane.  
Più che una casa mi sembrò un reggia, sarà che ero abituata a vivere con Kaede nella sua piccola capanna, mentre per lui invece quell'abitazione era abbastanza modesta. Mi fece fare il giro della casa e mi colpì molto una stanza, quella in fondo al corridoio che affacciava direttamente sul giardino, non ne capii subito l'utilità.

"È per i nostri cuccioli" mi rispose teneramente dandomi un dolce bacio sulla tempia.

Mi sentii una sciocca, come avevo fatto a non pensarci subito.

I nostri cuccioli beh... sono arrivati presto.

Subito dopo sposati siamo andati a vivere lì. Io e lui trascorrevamo la maggior parte del nostro tempo in giardino seduti sull'erba, tra i miei fiori e a volte gli cantavo una delle mie canzoni.

Dopo la cena guardavamo le stelle, poi andavamo in camera e mi univo a lui.

Dopo qualche mese dal matrimonio ero già incinta, sarei diventata madre proprio come speravo.Portavo in grembo il frutto dell'amore immenso tra me e il mio dolce marito, non potevo essere più felice di così.  
I primi mesi furono difficili tra nausea e stanchezza, facevo di tutto per far stare bene me e lui. All'inizio pensavo fosse solo uno, ma invece, come la mia amica Sango, nel mio ventre c'erano due bimbi, o meglio mezzo demoni. Fui doppiamente felice quel pomeriggio quando Sesshomaru mi diede questa notizia: appoggiò la sua testa sulla mia pancia mentre io iniziavo una delle mie irrefrenabili chiacchierate dove immaginavo come fosse, a chi somigliasse e che nome dare, quando lui mi interruppe:

"Sento due odori, sono due. Ora dovrai impegnarti a trovare un nome in più"

Lo abbracciai di getto, due bambini!

Dovevo iniziare a cucire abitini in più e a preparare un'altra culla, chissà se uno poteva somigliare a me e l'altro al padre...

"Vuoi due maschi? Un maschietto e una femminuccia" Gli chiesi una sera prima di andare a dormire.

"Non lo so, a me andrebbero bene anche due principesse, l'importante è che stiate tutti bene" mi intenerì la sua risposta, con la gravidanza era diventato ancora più premuroso.

La sera prima di andare a dormire, faceva aumentare di dimensioni la sua mokomoko che usavamo all'inizio come cuscino, invece durante la mia gestazione mi faceva stendere completamente su di essa per farmi stare più comoda con il pancione. Mi riempiva di ogni premura possibile per farci stare bene, non avrei potuto desiderare qualcuno migliore di lui al mio fianco.  
Finalmente avevo la famiglia che desideravo e che avevo, prima che quei banditi me la portassero via per sempre.  
Pensavamo ai nomi sia maschili che femminili, lui voleva farlo decidere solo a me, ma io insistevo imperterrita affinché anche lui partecipasse.

"Non sono bravo con i nomi" ripeteva ogni volta. Ma io volevo coinvolgerlo in qualche modo. Allora facevamo così: io gli dicevo un nome, il primo che mi veniva in mente e che trovavo carino, e lui doveva dirmi se gli piaceva o no.

Passavamo pomeriggi interi in questo modo, lui era sempre indeciso sui nomi e io pure.

La mamma vi ha pensato così tanto in questi mesi... ho spesso sognato di tenervi tra le braccia o mentre vi insegnavo a dire "mamma" e "papà".

Devo soltanto fare un altro piccolo sforzo...

"Vedo la testa, brava Rin continua così"

Il primo stava per venire al mondo, spinsi con tutta la forza che avevo.

Volevo fare il prima possibile. Sesshomaru era li fuori a combattere il nemico con l'ansia per me, per noi. Sapevo che se fossero nati lui li avrebbe sentiti anche se si fosse trovato dall'altra parte del mondo, pure lui non vedeva l'ora di vedere i piccoli.  
Anche se durante il parto i mariti non assistono le partorienti, io invece avrei tanto voluto che lui fosse al mio fianco, che mi tenesse la mano, che mi dicesse, tra un respiro e l'altro, che stava andando tutto bene, che non dovevo preoccuparmi di nulla. A pensarci bene, molto probabilmente sarei stata io a dare forza a lui.

Infatti mano a mano che la mia pancia cresceva, aumentava anche la sua preoccupazione per me, lui cercava di nasconderlo ma io avevo già capito. Aveva sentito al villaggio storie di donne che muoiono di parto e lui era andato in allarme.

Una notte mi svegliai, i due bimbi calciavano come non mai nella mia povera pancia, mi voltai e non lo trovai nel nostro letto. Infilandomi la vestaglia guardai in giardino, era lì con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

"Tesoro che cosa c'è?" Gli chiesi sedendomi vicino. Lui non mi rispose ma capii dal suo sguardo che riguardava me.

Ormai stavamo insieme da un bel po' di tempo, intuivo ogni suo pensiero solo osservando bene il suo viso.

"Sei preoccupato per me, per noi?"

Non rispose neanche stavolta, nel suo tacito linguaggio voleva dire che avevo fatto c'entro.

"Non stare in pensiero, starò bene vedrai, i nostri figli non mi faranno nulla"

"Tenseiga non potrebbe..."

Non gli diedi il tempo di terminare, sapevo cosa volesse dirmi, lo baciai dolcemente per rassicurarlo.

“Non potrei essere più felice di così, anche se dovessi andarmene mi consolerà sapere che non ti ho lasciato da solo”

Lui mi abbracciò forte e con un rapido movimento del suo braccio, mi ritrovai seduta sulle gambe.

"Dovresti riposare" mi disse, le mie parole lo avevano calmato almeno un po.

"Vorrei tanto dormire ma i piccoli sono dei monelli. Dai calci che mi danno saranno sicuramente dei guerrieri forti ed eccezionali come il loro papà"

"E dolci e belli come la loro mamma"

Anche se non lo diceva apertamente Sesshomaru aveva paura, lo notavo tutte le sere quando andavamo a dormire. Lui rimaneva lì ad osservarmi tutta la notte, facendo chissà quali pensieri funesti. Sapeva già che sposandomi sarebbero nati dei figli hanyou, come suo fratello Inuyasha. Probabilmente era proprio a quest'ultimo che pensava la notte e alla vita che aspettava tutti quella della sua specie. D'altronde lui era stato il primo a disprezzarli, conosceva l'odio dei demoni per gli hanyou e non gli era difficile immaginare quello degli esseri umani.

Stando di più al villaggio aveva sentito anche delle storie di Jinenji e Shiori e soprattutto del loro giorno debole in cui perdono i loro poteri demoniaci.

Nel corso della mia gravidanza gli spiegai i miei dubbi raccontandogli proprio di suo fratello, che durante la luna nuova non dormiva mai per paura che qualcuno sfruttasse la sua debolezza per ucciderlo. Ero sicura che lui non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di fare del male ai nostri figli né tanto meno li avrebbe abbandonati a se stessi.

Dobbiamo vivere per loro

Poi si aggiunse quella dannata profezia secondo la quale Kirinmaru sarebbe stato sconfitto da qualcuno che non è né demone né umano.

Mio marito temeva che lui si sarebbe accanito su i nostri figli hanyou e su di me che ero sua moglie, per scongiurare la sua sorte. In cuor mio lui ci avrebbe protetti da ogni male e anche da Kirinmaru e i suoi scagnozzi, avevo fiducia nella sua forza e nella suo senso di protezione.Durante la gravidanza non mi muovevo troppo da casa, rimanevo sempre vicino a lui oppure stavo insieme a Inuyasha e Kagome. Lui sentiva il peso della responsabilità per la sua nuova famiglia e io, nonostante il mio spirito libero e curioso, facevo di tutto per non dargli motivi di apprensione. Mi disse che oltre Kirinmaru c'era pure sua sorella, una certa Zero che voleva mettere fine alla mia vita affinché i nostri figli non nascessero. Lei, in particolare, provava un odio profondo per gli umani e per i mezzo demoni, se avesse attaccato noi saremmo stati di sicuro il suo obiettivo principale e questo Sesshomaru lo sapeva meglio di me.

Spesso pattugliava la zona affinché nessuno di quei demoni si avvicinasse a dove vivevamo, ha fatto di tutto per farci stare al sicuro ma questo per lui non è abbastanza.

Sono davvero preoccupata...

I miei pensieri furono interrotti da un forte pianto, i bimbi erano nati.

"Congratulazioni Rin, due belle femminucce" disse Kagome mettendomele vicino sul futon.

Erano bellissime! Ho visto tanti parti e bambini ma le mie figlie erano meravigliose, avevano due visini angelici e le manine chiuse. Gli stessi colori miei e di mio marito...

"Towa e Setsuna" esclamai quei nomi con le lacrime agli occhi, le nostre piccoline erano nate e non vedevo l'ora di presentarle al padre.

Quei nomi... li ho scelti all'improvviso, non so perché ma durante il travaglio mi è venuta in mente quella volta, quando ci siamo sposati.Ricordo quel giorno come fosse ieri. Quella mattina mi misi il kimono nuziale e accompagnata da Kagome andai al tempio dove mi aspettava Sesshomaru. Aveva deciso di sposarmi come facevano gli esseri umani, fu buffo per me vederlo vestito come uno sposo normale.

Ero emozionatissima e felice, stavo per sposarmi con l'amore della mia vita. Bevemmo il sakè e poi ci scambiammo le promesse. La sua non potrò mai dimenticarla:

"Rin, questo Sesshomaru promette di amarti sempre e proteggerti a ogni costo da questo momento fino all'eternità"

E da lì, Towa e Setsuna.

Non avevo molte forze dopo il parto, volevo tanto prenderle in braccio e coccolarle, ma non mi fu possibile. Non mi fu permesso neanche di finire di gioire. 

La battaglia tra mio marito e quel Kirinmaru non era conclusa, anzi era appena iniziata. Fu proprio il mio sposo che vidi subito dopo, neanche lui poté realizzare la felicità di essere diventato padre.

Sesshomaru mi guardò con profondo dispiacere poi prese le bambine con sé senza dire nulla. Forse si sentiva in colpa per averci messo in pericolo, temeva che io non mi sarei goduta a pieno la mia nuova vita da mamma.

"Rin, ha fiducia in te" piansi, non potevo credere che quel mostro spaventoso volesse uccidere le mie piccoline per una stupida profezia, ma sapevo che il loro papà non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di toccarle.


	2. I pensieri di Sesshomaru

Ero fuori a fissare il cielo stellato mentre lei era dentro la capanna dell'anziana sacerdotessa. Sentivo le sue urla per lo sforzo, facevo finta che la cosa non mi toccasse, ma era estremante difficile. Lei mi aveva assicurato che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che i nostri figli non le avrebbero fatto niente e io ho fiducia in lei, l'ho sempre avuta.

Ma quanto ci vuole...

Mai mi sarei immaginato di trovarmi in una situazione simile, di diventare padre, di hanyou per giunta.  
Più volte in questi mesi mi sono chiesto che cosa volesse dire essere un mezzo demone, quali sono i problemi e le sofferenze che avrebbero incontrato i miei figli.  
Una notte guardavo Rin dormire mentre la sua pancia si muoveva. Misi una mano sul suo ventre, calciavano così tanto, la nascita era vicina.

E se lei non dovesse farcela? A quel pensiero mi salì la rabbia, non avrei mai potuto crescere chi me l'aveva portata via per sempre.

Avrei potuto odiarli?

Qualcosa afferrò la mia mano, era quella di Rin.

"Come è calda! Io ho tanto freddo" disse mettendosela sulla sua guancia.

Mi rimisi sotto le coperte, l'abbracciai da dietro per tenerla al caldo, la mia mano si poggiò di nuovo sulla sua rotondità.

"Adesso i piccoli stanno buoni, evidentemente volevano anche loro essere scaldati dal papà" mi disse prima di sprofondare di nuovo nel sonno.

No, non avrei mai potuto. Lì amerò e li proteggerò come faccio con te.

La notte seguente andai a Musashi, volevo parlare con Inuyasha.

Rin mi disse che durante la luna nuova perdeva tutti i poteri, diventando completamente umano ed è così che lo trovai.  
Lo riconobbi solo dalla veste del topo di fuoco che gli aveva regalato nostro padre, per il resto il suo aspetto era completamente diverso: i capelli e gli occhi erano neri e non aveva né le sue orecchie da cane né artigli.  
Fui sorpreso di vederlo in quel modo, ammetto che una parte di me sentì pietà per il suo essere così debole, nemmeno Tessaiga lo avrebbe aiutato in caso di attacco improvviso da parte di qualche demone.  
Se ne stava fuori dalla sua casa a scrutare attentamente l'orizzonte, ma cosa credeva poter fare in uno stato così debole e miserabile?  
Evidentemente la paura di venire attaccati nel giorno della debolezza era ancora presente in Inuyasha, nonostante adesso vivesse in un villaggio umano dove i pericoli di essere attaccati erano quasi inesistenti. Non aveva perso quella sensazione di inquietudine, ma perché non si nasconde in casa?

Sarà così anche per i miei figli? Anche loro passeranno il tempo a nascondersi quando verrà il loro momento?

"Ehi cagnaccio, guarda che ti ho visto che sei lì dietro! Perché diavolo sei venuto?" Mi rispose guardandomi con un lieve sorriso.

Sapevo cosa stava pensando di me in quel momento. Al me del passato che odiava umani e hanyou, dovevo sembrargli davvero ridicolo adesso che sono sposato con Rin e aspetto dei figli della sua stessa specie. Non ero venuto per farmi prendere in giro da lui né tanto meno volevo litigare, non ero dell'umore giusto, avevo una preoccupazione da risolvere.

"Ho una domanda"

"Quindi non sei qui per uccidermi... d'accordo, dimmi cosa vuoi sapere"

"Cosa si prova?"

"A essere mezzo demoni dici? Beh non è una bella cosa ritrovarsi senza forza demoniaca. Mi sono sempre sentito debole, soprattutto dopo la morte di mia madre, non c'era davvero nessuno che vegliasse su di me, che mi facesse sentire protetto e al sicuro".

"Perché non vai a nasconderti anche adesso?"

"Non importa più. Qui ho una moglie e degli amici di cui mi fido, non sono più solo. Anche se sono in questo stato continuerò a difenderli affinché non accada niente".

Ho capito, non avevo più bisogno di stare lì.

Presi il volo senza dire più nulla, mentre Inuyasha mi urlava qualcosa ma non avevo nessuna intenzione di ascoltarlo, dovevo ritornare a da Rin.

Farò in modo che i miei figli vivano in un ambiente protetto e li difenderò, non si troveranno mai nella stessa situazione di Inuyasha.

Lui certo era stato sfortunato, nostro padre era morto per difendere lui e sua madre da quello scellerato umano.  
A differenza mia non aveva mai goduto della sua presenza così forte e decisa né aveva vissuto in un castello tra le nuvole, lontano da qualsiasi pericolo. Lui aveva trascorso la sua infanzia protetto solo da sua madre e in un villaggio umano che lo disprezzava per il suo essere per metà demone.  
Non deve essere stato facile.

Ma questo non avverrà con i nostri figli, io e Rin li ameremo e li proteggeremo, mai sentiranno un sentimento simile.

Ritornai nella nostra casa, era ancora notte. Entrando nella stanza principale vidi l'orsetto di peluche che Rin stava cucendo per far giocare i bambini.

Farò tutto il possibile per farvi stare sereni e protetti.

Nessuno vi farà del male.

Tra un pensiero e l'altro li sentì, erano loro.

"Padrone, ha partorito" disse il mio servitore.

I miei figli finalmente sono venuti al mondo.

Non volevo esternare la mia gioia d'essere diventato padre davanti al mio servitore, non era da me, questa sensazione l'avrei condivisa solo con lei che oggi mi aveva fatto il dono più bello e importante. Ancora non posso crederci che oggi sono nati i miei eredi, sono diventato padre. Due mezzo demoni, creature che fino a qualche anno fa disprezzavo con tutto il mio essere. Sono sempre stato un tipo solitario e freddo, mai mi sarei immaginato in una situazione simile, già avere un servitore che sopportasse il mio carattere mi pareva troppo, oggi siamo addirittura in cinque.

Più passa il tempo e più riesco a comprendervi padre...

Fu in quell'istante che percepii la sua presenza, era Zero.  
Quella donna inutile voleva uccidere mia moglie e i miei figli. La sorella di Kirinmaru ha sempre provato un odio profondo per gli esseri umani e i mezzo demoni e oggi, a quanto sembra, è venuta qui soddisfare la sua sete di vendetta contro l'umiliazione che ha subito secoli fa.  
Sfoderai Bakusaika, volevo farla a pezzi ma era solo un simulacro.

Quella maledetta profezia...

Dovevo andare da Rin, erano in pericolo. Con un salto arrivai fuori la capanna ed entrai.

"Sesshomaru-sama" mi disse mia moglie quando mi vide.

Stava bene, ero sollevato nel vederla. Avrei tanto voluto baciarla o prenderla tra le mie braccia per ringraziarla, ma non c'era più tempo. Vidi le nostre figlie che dormivano beatamente vicino alla loro mamma avvolte nella stoffa.

Le somigliano così tanto...

Le presi e le portai via, fingendo che dovessero fare "il rituale del coraggio", non era vero ma non potevo dire a nessuno dove volevo portarle. La vita delle piccole e di Rin erano troppo importanti per me, non potevo metterle in pericolo lasciandomi sfuggire il luogo dove le avrei nascoste.

Rin pianse, ma lei già sapeva il perché.

Volai in direzione dell'albero sacro quando venni attaccato da Joka, una demone serpente. Mi bastò usare la mia frusta contro di lei, le tagliai le braccia. Vidi qualcosa brillare: erano due perle dell' arcobaleno nate dalla disperazione di Zero; potevano ritornarmi utili e così le afferrai con la mano libera.

Mentre volavo sentii una di loro sbadigliare. Le guardai attentamente: erano così belle, dormivano tranquille, ignare dell'odio inutile serbato da quei demoni maledetti. Ingrandii la mia mokomoko per farle stare più al caldo e non farle prendere il vento.

Erano così piccole e fragili... le mie figlie.

Riuscì a portarle in salvo e impiantai loro le due perle.

Così sarete ancora più protette.

Il mio servitore alzò la barriera protettiva, loro sarebbero cresciute al sicuro anche se questo voleva dire che Rin non sarebbe più tornata al villaggio. Non avrebbe più rivisto l'anziana sacerdotessa, i suoi amici e tutti quei posti che amava di più a Musashi, mi dispiaceva toglierle una parte di libertà. Non le ho mai imposto nulla né tanto meno forzata nelle decisioni, perciò questa mia scelta mi fa stare così male.

Voglio proteggervi, non nascondervi ma non posso fare diversamente

Il nemico è potente e voi siete i suoi obiettivi principali

Mi alzai di nuovo in volo per andarla a prendere, dovevo sbrigarmi prima che Kirinmaru o uno suoi tirapiedi la trovasse, lei era ancora debole e nessuno poteva difenderla.

Perdonami Rin, non mi sarei dovuto innamorare di te. Se ti fossi sposata con un essere umano non saresti in questa brutta situazione, vivresti felice e spensierata come tutti quelli della tua specie in questo momento.

Perdonami mia dolce Rin, per il sacrificio che sto per chiederti.


End file.
